In the related art, means or a technique has been proposed which collects and analyzes devices, data, and electronic records required to find or investigate the cause and substantiates legal evidence when there is a crime or a legal conflict related to computers, such as illegal access or confidential information leakage.
In a U.S. civil lawsuit, electronic discovery (eDiscovery) is required, and both the plaintiff and the defendant in the lawsuit have the responsibility to submit all of related digital information as evidence. For this reason, digital information recorded in the computer or the server needs to be submitted as evidence.
With the rapid development and spread of IT, most of information is created using the computer in the present business world. Therefore, there is flood of digital information within the same company.
For this reason, during the pretrial period, when evidence exhibit is submitted to court, even confidential digital information which is not necessarily related to the lawsuit may be likely to be included in the evidence exhibit submission. There is also a problem in that confidential document information which is not related to the lawsuit is submitted.
In recent years, a technique relating to document information in a document management system has been proposed in PTL 1 to PTL 3. PTL 1 discloses a document management system which designates a specific person from one or more subjects included in subject information regarding a person who is subject to an order to submit documents, extracts only digital document information which is accessed by the specific person based on access history information relating to the designated specific person, sets supplementary information indicating whether or not each document file of the extracted digital document information is related to a lawsuit, and outputs document files related to the lawsuit based on the supplementary information.
PTL 2 discloses a document management system which displays recorded digital information, sets subject specification information indicating whether or not each of a plurality of document files is related to any one of the subjects included in subject information, sets such that the set subject specification information is recorded in a storage unit, designates at least one or more subjects, searches for a document file in which the subject specification information corresponding to the designated subject is set, sets supplementary information indicating whether or not the searched document file is related to a lawsuit on a display unit, and outputs document files related to the lawsuit based on the supplementary information.
PTL 3 discloses a document management system which receives the designation of at least one or more document files included in digital document information, receives designation indicating a language used to translate the designated document file, translates the designated document file into the designated language, extracts a common document file indicating the same content as the designated document file from digital document information recorded in a recording unit, generates translation-related information indicating that the extracted common document file is translated by quoting the content of the translated document file, and outputs a document file related to a lawsuit based on the translation-related information.